


pajama date

by Vinsmoking



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Pajamas, late night dates, shuake, this is just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsmoking/pseuds/Vinsmoking
Summary: "u up?"goro gets a text from akira at 3am, asking him on a date.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	pajama date

“u up?”

Goro’s eyes glanced up at the text on the top of his phone screen. He had been scrolling through his social media feeds for the past hour, getting ready to clock out for the night until Akira texted him. He scoffed to himself, swiping the message away and checking the time. The clock read 2:47AM.

Damn.

Had he really stayed awake that long? He really shouldn’t have, considering he had a big case tomorrow along with mountains of homework, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He considered ignoring Akira’s text at first, but paranoia started to creep in. What if it was something important? What if he was in danger? He thought about it for a second and shook his head. Akira wouldn’t type “u up?” so casually if he was in danger. Would he?  
He groaned, opening the messenger app and pressing the text. He knew the boy wasn’t in any trouble, but he couldn’t help but overthink all the different outcomes if he had just ignored his text. He’d simply just see what Akira wanted and then roll back over in bed and fall asleep. 

“What do you want, Kurusu?”

He hesitated before pressing send. Was that too harsh of a message? He probably shouldn’t care if the message was rude or not, but if he seriously needed help, he’d feel pretty bad. He debated, proceeding to erase the message and typing a new one out.

“I am. Is there something that you need, Kurusu?”

There, that seemed better. He hit the send button and stared at the screen. By the time the message was delivered, Akira was already typing. 

Goro stared at the screen anxiously. Why was he already typing so fast? Why did he open the message immediately? He was overthinking, but he couldn’t help it. He wished Akira could have just sent him a text on what he needed first instead of asking him if he was awake at this ungodly hour. The longer the boy took typing, the more nervous Goro got. Oh god, maybe this was serious. Maybe Akira needed help and he-

“let's go on a date” 

A date. 

A fucking date.

Akira Kurusu texted him at this hour and made him panic just for a date?

The request was almost laughable to Goro. Really, he should have turned his phone off right then and there and went to bed. Or maybe he should have just replied back ‘Screw off.’ Still, he’ll flatter him just this once, even if he is annoyed.

“Oh really? Shouldn’t we plan this ‘date’ tomorrow?’

“no no, i mean let’s go on a date right now”

Goro blinked, staring at the screen. Surely he was joking, right? He wanted to go on a date at this hour? Goro was truly dumbfounded. What made him think that he was going to drop everything he was doing just to go see him at this unholy hour? He was getting ready for bed, for heaven's sake! He sat up and glared at the screen, trying to wrap his brain around the odd request and figuring out what to say. He really didn’t want to get dressed..

‘You’re absolutely insane. You have school and I have work tomorrow.’

‘if you were so concerned about work, i’m sure you would have been passed out by this point. meet me at big bang burger in 15 minutes! dont worry abt changing” 

Goro let out a sigh, pressing a finger to his temple. If Akira seriously thought Goro was going to leave the comfort of his house at almost three in the damn morning in his pajamas, he was seriously an idiot.

~

Maybe Goro was the idiot.

He definitely followed Akira’s advice on not getting dressed, mainly because he didn’t think he had the time to. He really wanted to take a shower and put on something at least somewhat decent other than his shabby pajamas.   
But here he is, standing alone in front of Big Bang Burger.

Seriously, if he wanted to go on a date with him, he should have already been here and ready. He groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if Akira sent him a text. No new messages. Shit, what if he stood him up just to humiliate him? 

Before his thoughts could get to him, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey, Goro!” 

His head turned towards the direction the voice was coming from, and of course it was none other than Akira Kurusu, jogging towards him and looking amazing while doing so.

God, it wasn’t fair. 

How could Akira look so good when he literally just rolled out of bed? His hair was messier than usual, he wasn’t wearing his glasses and he was wearing sweatpants and a black t shirt. He looked so plain, yet he looked so good.

Meanwhile, Goro looked less than perfect, which was definitely out of character for him. His hair was messy, but he had put it up in a small ponytail to try and make it look somewhat presentable. He wasn’t dressed as nice as he usually does, instead, he wore baggy grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. The most notable difference, however, was his extremely dark circles under his eyes.

Usually, he puts some kind of concealer under his eyes to hide the absolute exhaustion he feels, but he simply just didn’t have time tonight. He hoped Akira wouldn’t question him about it, or worse, the paparazzi caught him. 

He did a quick glance around as Akira stopped next to him to catch his breath. Of course there would be no one here except the workers of Big Bang Burger, but the paranoia was still going to be in the back of his mind. 

He tried to ignore it and instead, focused his attention on Akira, who was now standing directly in front of him. He tried to fight back a smile when he saw him.

“You’re late.”

“Only by a couple of minutes.” 

“To be on time is to be late.” Goro said, giving him a half shrug. That was something he heard on his first day on the job, he figured he could give Akira the same advice for future reference.

Akira rolled his eyes at his comment. He walked over to the doors and pulled one of them open, gesturing for Goro to enter.

“After you.”

“How romantic.” Goro replied sarcastically before walking inside and standing in line. He glanced up at the menu, eyeing the options they had.

Akira followed and stood right behind him, bending down to rest his chin on his shoulder and looking up with him. The sudden action caused Goro to flinch from surprise. His immediate thought was to push him off or take a step forward, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned into the touch.  
“Babe, wanna see me do the big bang challenge at three in the morning?” The raven suggested. 

Goro genuinely considered it. Would he really do something so incredibly idiotic just to impress him? Well, in his defense, he wouldn’t be caught dead eating big bang burger any time during the day. Maybe this was his only chance to witness Akira making a fool of himself. He chuckled at the thought. 

“As much as I would love to see you embarrass yourself, it’d be best if we finished here quickly so we can get a somewhat healthy amount of sleep tonight.”

Akira frowned, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun when it isn’t three in the morning.” Goro scoffed.

He rolled his eyes at that comment and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Come on, you can’t deny you feel somewhat pumped about this exciting journey.”

“‘Exciting’ is a pretty bold word for the situation.”

“Oh really? Then you come up with a word.”

“Tiresome.”

Akira opened his mouth to fight back, but then closed it soon after once he realized he was right. “..Okay, I guess you’re right in a way.”

Goro chuckled and looked back over to the menu. Honestly, he wasn’t even a big fan of Big Bang Burger. He wasn’t really a fan of fast food in general. He had eaten here maybe once and never came back. Usually, Akira would ask him on dates here and he’d deny his request. Sometimes it led into a heated debate on if Big Bang Burger was even good. Akira would act like it’s fine dining in these arguments. 

“I suppose I'll get a number one.” He finally said after a long look at the menu.

“Alright, I'll order for us, you go get us a table.” The other boy said, pulling away from him and walking up to the girl at the counter.

Goro walked off to go find a table like he suggested. It really wasn’t hard to find one, the place was damn near empty.

He settled for a booth, pulling himself inside it and resting his head down on the table. As much as he wanted to just go home and go back to bed, he really did love this date. He would never admit it out loud, but he was glad Akira texted him.

~ 

He changed his mind. 

He wanted to go home now and leave Akira here by himself to make a damn clown out of himself. If he was going to be foolish, Goro sure as hell didn’t want to be here for it.

Here he was, a burger practically twice the size of his head staring him right in the face as his boyfriend chomped away at the other end. Goro couldn’t watch this.

He had his head in his hands, hiding his face out of pure embarrassment. 

“I thought.. you were joking.” 

Akira stopped, putting the burger down and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face off. He smirked. “Of course I wasn’t joking. I’m always serious.”

“Debatable.”

Akira pouted, crumpling the napkin. An idea must have popped into his head because his eyes suddenly went wide. He leaned over the table and whispered;

“Honestly, this challenge is pretty hard. I’m not entirely sure if I can do it by myself. If only there was someone who could.. Help me out.”

Goro looked at him, then looked at the burger, and then looked back up at Akira, shooting him a glare.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee?”

Goro let out a frustrated sigh and decided to bite the bullet. Clearly Akira wasn't going to give in any time soon. Not to mention he was giving him puppy dog eyes while begging. 

"Fine."

The way Akira's eyes lit up when he finally gave in made his heart skip a beat. He really would do anything to keep his boyfriend happy.

"Okay, lets dig in!"

~ 

They were so close to finishing. There were only a few bites left, but they both were absolutely stuffed. Just looking at what was left caused them both to groan and slump in their seats.

"I can't eat another bite.. you're gonna have to finish it for me." Akira said groggily.

Goro groaned again. "I'll pass. I feel like I'll develop some kind of heart disease if I keep going."

Akira let out a laugh at that. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out some kind of satisfied moan and standing up.

"Let's get going, it's 4 o'clock."

Oh shit, had it really gotten that late? He really wasn't paying any attention, he didn't even pull out his phone the whole time they were eating. He really wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, but it was worth it. It was worth seeing Akira's dumb face who he might not see again all week because of his heavy workload.

He stood up and the two of them headed outside, standing in front of the building. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but it was going to pain him to part ways. If he didn't have work and if Akira didn't have school, he would have invited him over to spend the night. He considered it while they were eating, but he knew it wouldn't be the brightest idea. He wouldn't get any sleep that way. 

Since they had to part ways, Goro decided to give Akira something a little special for the night since they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a while.   
He leaned in close, pressing his lips against Akira’s and giving him a soft kiss.

Kissing Akira was always magical. It was a feeling like never before, he swore he could feel sparks fly every time their lips touched. Some times Goro wondered how he got so lucky.

He pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"I had fun, Kurusu."

Akira smiled back at him, pressing his forehead lightly to his. He never wanted this feeling to end. "Let's do this more often."

"Yeah, at a normal time next time."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first published fanfiction ever and i hope that you guys enjoyed it very much!! i just needed some sweet shuake content


End file.
